It is known that an analysis of ionizable compounds, such as proteins, can be made by subjecting a sample, of for example blood, to an electrical potential as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,407,133 (Olivia et al.) and 3,479,265 (Elevitch). The sample to be analyzed by electrophoresis is placed on a suitable support medium, such as a gel, of the types disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,004 (Johnson et al.). Such support mediums may include, for example: (1) aqueous solutions of agar or agarose as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,281,009 (Blethen), 3,335,127 (Polson), 3,362,884 (Morse) and 3,766,047 (Elevitch); (2) synthetic polymeric gelling agents as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,201 (White et al.); and (3) cellulose and cellulose acetate as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,440 (Haab et al.). Such support mediums require the presence of an electrical potential so as to cause migration of the ionizable compounds to be analyzed. This potential has been accomplished by placing electrodes in contact with the medium as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,407,133 (Olivia et al.) and 3,856,656 (Brink). However, such apparatus are relatively complicated in design and construction, and several limitations are associated therewith. The primary limitation is the result of the heat generated during use which requires cooling by, for example, an ice pack. In addition, the voltage at which such apparatus may operate is limited because of the restricted cooling. Further, because such apparatus operate at high voltages, it is desirable that the electrodes be protected from inadvertent contact during the periods that the studies are being conducted.